


Aragorn el poderoso

by edelau



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AUTORA: Karri, Gen, One Shot, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Un Aragorn de diez años va a la aventura, pero en ella solo encuentra problemas... y un nuevo amigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aragorn the Mighty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410016) by Karri. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. R. R. Tolkien. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Ithilwen Faelivrin](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/3257961/Ithilwen-Faelivrin), [Erinia Aelia](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4799628/Erinia-Aelia) y [Music Gianval](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6470267/Music-Gianval) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

_Primavera de 2942, Tercera Edad del Sol_

Legolas se agachó sobre las huellas recientes que se presentaban delante de él, estudiándolas con cuidado. Las de menor tamaño fueron su inesperado segundo hallazgo del día, el primero fue las de los orcos con las que las primeras se intercalaban. Unas pocas de las inmundas criaturas habían escapado de la batalla de Erebor y muchas se escondieron en lo más profundo de los agujeros. Y sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, parecía que Legolas había encontrado el rastro de un grupo de ellos.

«Y aparentemente no soy el único cazándolos», observó con una sonrisa divertida adornando su pálido rostro, e incorporándose, continuó veloz pero sin hacer ruido a lo largo de la ruta que los orcos y el crío mortal habían seguido.

―¡Demasiado joven para ir a cazar a las montañas! No soy un niño. ―Las palabras malhumoradas le llegaron a los oídos a través de la suave brisa―. Voy a matar a tantos orcos sin su ayuda que los juglares escribirán canciones sobre _Estel, el poderoso asesino de orcos_. No, no Estel... ―se acalló la voz mientras su dueño deliberaba―. Deberán llamarme: _¡Aragorn, el poderoso asesino de orcos 1!_

«¡Un pequeño cazador ruidoso! Delatará su posición si sigue así», aseveró frunciendo el ceño y acelerando el paso para interceptar al muchacho.

Estel pronto apareció en su campo de visión; había dejado de refunfuñar y estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados y enfocado en oír a su presa. Legolas sacudió la cabeza con renovada diversión. «Al menos el chico sabe lo que hace».

Aún en una postura de escucha, el chico se volvió hacia él; era imposible que lo hubiera oído, pero como acto reflejo, ligero y con gran gracia, ascendió y se posó sobre las ramas más altas. El muchacho, sin pausa, completó un lento círculo y Legolas exhaló de manera silenciosa.

Estel estuvo un rato más ahí y luego caminó, agazapado y en silencio, en la dirección que los orcos habían tomado. Los labios del elfo se arquearon con sorprendente aprobación.

«Al menos mi joven cazador tiene un sentido del olfato muy fino», pensó, pero curioso también por ver si el chaval tenía alguna habilidad con el pequeño arco que portaba, decidió no interferir aún. Solo eran seis orcos; podía cazarlos con suficiente rapidez para prevenir que dañaran al chico, aunque la visión de ellos no alejó al último de su misión.

Estrechó la distancia entre ambos antes de que el muchacho se detuviera abruptamente, a opinión suya, demasiado cerca de los orcos. Cargando una flecha, observó a Estel mirar con atención a través del follaje. Legolas alzó su arco, mientras el muchacho preparaba el eje y apuntaba. El dardo dio en el blanco y, aunque no se incrustó lo suficientemente profundo para hacer caer a la criatura, la flecha élfica de al lado sí lo hizo. El chico sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, y henchido de confianza, se mantuvo firme mientras los orcos se giraban en su dirección enfadados.

Estel disparó dos flechas más con rápida sucesión, sincronizado a él, pero con mayor fuerza, Legolas derribó los dos objetivos y preparó otra flecha. El resto de orcos aulló con furia, avanzando hasta Estel y por un momento pensó que el chico daría media vuelta y huiría, pero no lo hizo. Estel tiró otra flecha, pero se apresuró demasiado y esta fue a dar al suelo; aún así se dio cuenta de que el orco acababa de caer al suelo solo.

Legolas sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ya era hora de acabar el juego. Disparó otra flecha a la vez que el muchacho, rápidamente cargó una segunda y apuntó al último orco que estaba a escasos pies del chico, había alzado su cimitarra2 y bramaba contra él.

Estel se movió rápido hacia atrás y levantó un brazo para proteger su cara, huyendo del golpe mortal que esperaba. Cuando el orco cayó muerto a sus pies con una flecha clavada bien profunda en el pecho, abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se abrió con asombro. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar al arquero y después de un momento, avistó al elfo entre las ramas.

Reconociendo a Legolas, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, inclinándose de manera torpe; sus hermanos le habían hablado del hijo de Thranduil cuando el elfo del bosque había representado a su padre en El Gran Concilio3 el verano pasado. La breve ojeada, aunado a las historias de sus hermanos sobre las habilidades y el valor del elfo provocaron una imborrable impresión.

Apenas sofocando una risa, Legolas fingió la cantidad adecuada de solemnidad y agradeció la reverencia.

―Felicitaciones ―saludó―. Es un honor estar ante usted..., Aragorn, el poderoso asesino de orcos.

Estel sonrió. «¡Aragorn, el poderoso asesino de orcos, ese soy yo!», pensó, pero entonces la verdad se le hizo presente y frunció el ceño.

―Fallé, ¿verdad? Fue usted quien mató a los orcos... A todos.

―Ciertamente, fueron mis flechas las que los tumbaron, pero tu puntería fue precisa y tu esfuerzo, sin embargo, valiente. Me siento honrado de haber sido de ayuda ―declaró con una sonrisa y luego se puso serio ante un movimiento distante que captó su atención―. Ahora debemos partir.

El otro hizo un mohín, inseguro de querer hacer frente a más orcos. Legolas se apercibió de su expresión.

―No temas ―aclaró―. No son orcos lo que vi, simplemente a tus hermanos.

El elfo soltó una risita ante la palidez del niño, pero lo entendía. Había tenido suficiente sobreprotección impuesta durante su larga vida como para simpatizar con el chico que temblaba ante él.

―Es posible que tu aventura sea vista con un poco menos de malos ojos si consigues encontrar el camino de vuelta sin su ayuda.

Estel frunció el entrecejo.

―Pero eso será imposible..., me he perdido ―admitió de mala gana, bajando la mirada. Y Legolas sonrió.

―No importa. De todos modos no creo que lograras escapar de tus hermanos sin la ayuda de unas piernas más largas.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, pero no alzó la vista.

―No te aflijas ―continuó Legolas con comprensión―. Nadie más que tú y yo tiene por qué saber mi parte en tu canción de valor.

Entonces Estel miró boquiabierto al elfo, antes de adoptar una sonrisa cómplice.

―Vamos, ahora súbete. Debemos partir ―le indicó.

Ya rumbo al valle, confió en que la visión de sus flechas esparcidas entre los orcos pudiera consolar a los gemelos hasta poder regresar y contarles sobre la aventura de Estel.

Vislumbrando la silueta de su joven hijo adoptivo correr hacia el patio, Elrond casi se derrite de alivio y luego sonrió con aprobación. Él y Glorfindel acababan de regresar de buscarlo, pero no habían encontrado ningún rastro de él. Esperaban tener mejores noticias de Elladan y Elrohir, aunque sus hijos mayores no habían dejado mensaje alguno y tampoco estaban en ningún lugar a la vista; solo Estel. Elrond sintió un cosquilleo de orgullo porque el crío había logrado encontrar su propio camino de vuelta a casa, y en apariencia, ileso.

Fue entonces que una presencia familiar distrajo al elfo cuando se volvió para encontrarse con su hijo, y escudriñando la línea de árboles, encontró a quien buscaba. Agachado en una rama gruesa y poblada de hojas, Legolas estaba tan bien camuflado que incluso como señor de Rivendel, Elrond no lo habría visto si no hubiera sentido su presencia.

Elrond sonrió, encantado con la llegada del elfo del bosque. Thranduil le había avisado de que su hijo tenía la intención de visitar a un amigo que se quedó allí el verano pasado para recuperarse de una grave lesión sufrida mientras escoltaba al príncipe al consejo. Y preocupado por la oscuridad en el alma de su hijo desde la batalla4, el Rey le había pedido que lo convenciera para quedarse por algún tiempo allí.

Pero cuando el elfo del bosque se volvió bruscamente y desapareció entre los árboles, su sonrisa menguó y frunció el ceño con confusión. Reflexionando sobre la marcha, se dirigió veloz hacia el patio. Estel corrió como un rayo a sus brazos y Elrond lo abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño tendría que ser debidamente castigado por su imprudente desobediencia, pero Gilraen ya haría un buen trabajo con eso. Por el momento, Elrond quería saborear la sensación del niño en sus brazos. Estel le devolvió el abrazo, pero luego se retorció entre su agarre y se plantó ante el mayor, erguido y diciendo algo como: «¿Ves? Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de mí mismo».

Entonces Elrond comprendió por qué Legolas no había querido dar a conocer su presencia y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro. El joven príncipe del Bosque Negro era con todo, leal a los que llamaba _amigo_ ―el tipo de aliado que Estel necesitaría en el difícil camino que le esperaba―. Y tal vez esta conspiración sentaría las bases para que tal relación se desarrollara.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Estel pretende que “Aragorn” signifique “Valor de rey”, tanto si sabe que ese nombre sí le pertenece como si simplemente se lo está inventando o ha sido influenciado por un vago recuerdo. La decisión queda a merced del lector.
> 
> 2 Espada primitiva portada por los Uruk-hai.
> 
> 3 El Concilio Blanco; consejo presidido por los seres más sabios de la Tierra Media: Gandalf el Gris, Saruman el Blanco, Radagast el Pardo, Galadriel la dama de Lothlórien, Elrond el señor de Rivendel y Cirdan el Carpintero de Barcos.
> 
> 4 Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos que se libró a principios del invierno de 2941 de la Tercera Edad del Sol ( _El hobbit_ ).


End file.
